Pups save Frostbite
by pressurized
Summary: While snowboarding on Jake's mountain with her mother, Frostbite ends up getting trapped in ice. Can the PAW Patrol save her before she freezes in that much ice?


**A/N: This next story will feature someone else leading the team to the rescue. Enjoy.**

 **PUPS SAVE FROSTBITE**

* * *

It was snowy in Adventure bay, and the pups were playing in snow in many ways: snowball fights, building a snowman, making snow-angels and so on. Rocky, however, was struggling to get out of his father's grasp. Raven was playing tag and Rocky accidently sent some snow in his eye, making him stop. When Rocky approached him to make sure he's okay, Raven jumped on him and began tickling him with no mercy.

"Ahahahahahahahaha! D-dad! Hahahaha! Tickles, tickles! Ahahahahahahahaha!" Rocky exclaimed through laughter. Two minutes later, Raven stopped and jumped off of his son.

"That might teach you about sending snow in my eye." Raven said with a smirk.

"Yeah, S-sorry about that, dad."Rocky replied, catching his breath.

While Rocky and Raven played, Ryder was bombarded. Everest was perfect at snowball fighting and only once, she hit Ryder square in the face, knocking him to the ground. She panicked because she thought she knocked him out. But when she approached the boy, his eyes shot open, he grabbed Everest by the waist and laid her on her back before tickling her.

"Ahhhahahahahahahaha! Rydeheheheheheher! Ahahahahaha! I didn't mehehehehehehehean it! Ahahahahahahahaha!" She yelled out through laughter. Ryder was tickling her so much he even unintentionally went lower. When he finally realized what he was doing, he immediately backed away from the husky, red in the face.

"Everest, I- I'm sorry. I- I didn't…" Ryder was interrupted when Everest jumped on him. Thankfully, they were both out of sight so no one saw what Ryder did. Everest then began licking the boy continuously.

"H-hey! Everest, calm down! Hehehe! That tickles!" He exclaimed as the husky kept licking him. At one point, she stopped and looked at him.

"I know you didn't mean it, but, to tell you the truth, I get embarrassed too when I do the same to my sister and vice versa." She said as she kept licking him and even burying him in snow.

Meanwhile, up on Jake's mountain, Avalanche and Frostbite were preparing to go snowboarding down the mountain.

"Thankfully, Everest was big help in teaching us to snowboard, do you agree, mom?" Frostbite asked.

"Yeah. I still can't believe that Everest, despite so young, knows so much." Avalanche replied with a smile.

"Okay, mom, come on. Last one to the bottom is a rotten egg!" Frostbite shouted as she took off.

"Hey, wait up!" Avalanche called out before snowboarding down as well.

* * *

Avalanche was getting worried. She went down the mountain and didn't see Frostbite going up. She was searching for her daughter for an hour before she heard a faint cry for help. She ran after the voice and reached the cave where she gasped at the sight. A cave was covered in ice and in the middle of the ice was Frostbite. Her body was buried in ice, except for her head and back paws, which were sticking out into the cave.

"Frostbite!" Avalanche shouted. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I'm freezing. Please, get help." Frostbite pleaded.

"Don't worry. I'll head to the cabin and call Ryder since I don't have the signal here." As Avalanche ran off, Frostbite felt something wet on her back paws. She couldn't see it, but there was a deer in the cave, and it was licking her back paws, which were so cold, Frostbite couldn't move them.

"Hurry, mom! There's something alive here! Ehehehehehehe! And it's tickling me! Hehehehehe!" Frostbite called out through giggles, but Avalanche was too far away to hear her.

Meanwhile, Everest finished playing with Ryder and went inside the Lookout, arriving just in time to hear Ryder's pup-pad ringing. Knowing Ryder was still outside and by the time she takes the pup-pad to him, he would miss the call, Everest clicked the pup-pad.

"Hello?"

" _Ryder, I need your…"_ Avalanche paused when she realized who was on the screen. _"Everest! Thank God you picked up! But where's Ryder?"_

"Still outside, he probably forgot the pup-pad. What happened?" Everest asked, noticing worry in her mother's eyes.

" _Oh, Everest, it's horrible! Your sister got buried in ice at the entrance of the cave! She could freeze."_ Avalanche exclaimed.

"Oh, no!" Everest exclaimed. "Don't worry, mom, I'll go get Ryder and we'll get there as soon as we can." Everest was unaware that Ryder entered the Lookout and heard everything Avalanche said.

" _Thanks, sweetheart. Do hurry."_ Avalanche said with a smile as the call ended. But before Everest could rush out to find Ryder…

"Everest, turn around." Everest turned to the source of the voice and saw Ryder. She blushed in embarrassment. "Ryder, I can explain…"

"Call the pups." Everest's jaw dropped. Was she hearing this right? Ryder was giving her the permission to call the team? "And when they arrive, I need you to lead the team to this mission. Because I'm not going with you."

Everest felt like jumping for joy as she smiled at Ryder. "Okay, I'll do it, but just this once, so wish me luck." She said.

"Good, but you'll drive your own vehicle anyway because only I can drive my ATV." Ryder said before exiting the Lookout.

Everest smiled. "Here we go. No job is too big, no pup is too small!" Everest shouted as she prepared to call the pups.

* * *

The pups were snowball fighting, and Raven and Rocky joined them. But no sooner did they start, their pup-tags went off, only this time, it wasn't Ryder's voice.

" _PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!"_ Shouted Everest's voice, but they couldn't make it out.

"Ryder needs us!" The pups shouted as they rushed to the elevator. Marshall was last and wanted to do his best not to crash into the others. But when he was close to avoiding a toy in front of him…

"Wait a minute!" He exclaimed as he looked up, but then tripped and crashed into the others.

"Marshall, you were doing great. What happened?" Chase asked.

"Did any of you notice anything wrong with Ryder's voice?" Marshall asked.

The pups looked at each other in confusion, knowing Marshall was right.

"Maybe Ryder didn't sleep well." Rocky guessed.

"Or maybe the dude drank something gross!" Zuma exclaimed making everyone laugh as the elevator went up. As the elevator reached the top, the team leapt out and lined up in the control room.

"PAW Patrol, ready for…" Chase paused at the sight. The rest of the pups looked where he was looking and their suspicions were confirmed. There, in front of them, with the pup-pad in her right paw, was Everest.

"Everest, what's going on? Where's Ryder? And why are you in his place?" Chase asked.

"I'll explain later, right now, we have a job." Everest replied.

"Okay. Anyway," Said Chase as he continued. "PAW Patrol, ready for action, Everest, ma'am!" He announced making the pups and the adults giggle.

"Don't call me 'ma'am', Chase." Everest said with a chuckle as she pressed the pup-pad and began the briefing. "Okay, team, Frostbite is in trouble. She's stuck in ice at the entrance of the cave on Jake's mountain. We need to get her out of there before she freezes." She then scrolled the pup-pad.

"Rubble, I need your rig to clear the ice and dig Frostbite out."

"Rubble on the double!" Rubble shouted.

"Good. We'll meet up with my mom at Jake's cabin and she can lead us to Frostbite. The rest of you, be ready in case I need you. PAW Patrol is on roll!" shouted the husky as she ran down the slide first, followed by Rubble and with Everest leading the way, they were off.

* * *

Avalanche was pacing back and forth at the cabin, waiting for Ryder to come. When she heard the vehicles coming, she looked behind her and was shocked. Right in front of her were Everest and Rubble, but not Ryder.

"Everest, where's Ryder?" She asked in confusion.

"It's a long story, but I don't have time to explain. Mom, could you lead us to Frostbite? We might need your gear to give her a checkup." Everest said.

"Sure. Follow me, pups!" Avalanche shouted as she took off with Everest and Rubble close behind.

Frostbite finally stopped giggling as she felt the licking stop. _If whatever it is inside continued, I would've probably wet myself._ She thought. When she heard vehicles coming, she was glad Ryder was coming to help. Too bad she didn't expect what she saw, and that was Rubble, Avalanche and… her sister?

"Everest? What's going on? Where's Ryder?" She asked confused.

"It's a long story, but we need to get you out first." Everest replied.

"Then, hurry, please. There's something inside of the cave." As Frostbite said that she felt her back paws getting licked again. "Ehehehehe! And it's tickling me again! Hehehehehe!"

"Okay, Frostbite. Rubble, you know what to do."

I'm on it!" Rubble shouted as he got to work.

It took a while, but Rubble was able to dig the ice around Frostbite out just enough so Everest could pull her out without injuring her by accident. As soon as she was out, Everest sniffed the air before turning to her mother.

"I smell a deer. Mom, could you give Frostbite a checkup while I check the cave to see if the deer is inside?" She asked.

"I'm on it, Everest." Avalanche said before Everest ran into the cave. No one noticed, but Rocky upgraded her pup-pack with a snow shovel. But then, Rubble looked up to see almost loose amount of snow and turned to Avalanche.

"We better be quiet, there's some loose snow on the hill. One loud sound could cause an avalanche." He said.

"Thanks, Rubble." Replied the older husky.

Meanwhile in the cave, Everest was trying to sniff out the deer. Lucky for her, everything was in a straight line so she couldn't get lost. At the end of the cave, she found a baby deer.

"Hey there, little guy. You remember me, right? I'm going to get you out." The baby deer approached her and sniffed a little. Then, the deer happily nuzzled the husky and gave her lots of licks.

"H-hey. Hehehe! That tickles." Everest giggled as she made her way out with the baby deer. Then, her pup-tag beeped. As she answered, Avalanche spoke.

" _Everest, have you found the deer?"_ She asked.

"Sure did, I'm bringing her out now."

" _Good. And…"_ Her sentence was interrupted by her tickling nose. She quickly hung up on Everest, knowing she would sneeze. She had to hold her sneeze so to not cause an avalanche. But it became too much for her.

"Rubble… We need to… need to… ah-ah-AH-AH-ACHOOO!" She sneezed so loud it shook the hill and snow started falling.

"Everest, get out of there, hurry!" Rubble shouted through his pup-tag. Eventually, the snow fell, but not before the baby deer ran out.

Avalanche immediately got to work doing a checkup on the baby. But when she was done, Frostbite looked around and then turned to her mother.

"Has anyone seen Everest?" She asked. Then Avalanche realized something.

"Oh, no! She's still in a cave!" She exclaimed, worry filling her eyes.

Rubble tried to use the rig, but the engine was so cold it wouldn't start. He turned to Avalanche.

"My rig won't start. I could use the shovel, but it would take too long. Any ideas?"

Avalanche didn't even pay attention to the bulldog's question, as she was worrying more about her daughter. Before she could think, Rubble got her attention.

"Avalanche, look!" He exclaimed as he pointed at the cave.

Avalanche looked at Rubble, then in the direction his paw was pointing and gasped. In front of the cave was Everest, with the snow shovel out. The older husky didn't think twice, she hugged Everest.

"Oh, Everest, I thought you would be stuck in there forever. Where did you get that snow shovel?" She asked.

"Rocky set this for me. I knew it would come in handy someday." Everest explained.

"Good old Rocky. Anyway, let's head back to the Lookout so Everest can explain why she took over Ryder's job."

* * *

When they arrived and got up to the control room, Everest explained everything from her mother's call to calling the pups. The pups and the adults were shocked to hear that Everest lead the rescue on her own, causing everyone, except her family, to faint. Taking the opportunity, Avalanche and Frostbite lead Everest downstairs to talk to her alone.

"Everest, do you think that someday you'll be leading your own rescue team?" Frostbite asked, wagging her tail.

"No, but I do know that this was my first time to lead a rescue." Everest replied with a smile.

"I know, sis. I'm glad to be close to you." Frostbite said as she walked over and nuzzled her, unaware that the neck was Everest's weak spot.

"Hehehehehehe! Sis, stop, that tickles!" She giggled as she backed away a little. Avalanche noticed this and pounced on her before Everest could react. As she pinned her down, Avalanche also began tickling Everest everywhere, causing her to burst into laughter.

"Ahahahahahaha! No! Not thehehehehehehehere! Ahahahahahaha! Stohohohohohop! Ahahahahahaha!" Everest yelled out while laughing, but Avalanche continued; now even rubbing her nose on Everest's neck. As she continued, Everest was laughing harder and harder by the minute.

"Ahhahahahahahaha! I cahahahahan't tahahahahahake it anymohohohohore! Plehehehease!" Everest then screamed out as loud as she could, "STOHOHOHOHOHOP TICKLING MEHEHEHEHEHEEE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

When Avalanche finally stopped, Everest was laughing so much that she passed out. Frostbite looked at her mother.

"No matter how serious she is, she's still very ticklish." She pointed out.

Upon hearing that, Avalanche pulled her into a hug and as she lowered her paw to touch her belly, she spoke.

"You're right. But you're not in a better condition."

"What?" Frostbite asked before she felt her belly being rubbed. She burst into laughter as Avalanche was doing the same as she did to Everest.

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it. Everest leads a rescue for the first time. but what will the next story reveal? You'll find out next time. Take care, fellow readers.**


End file.
